Firetruck
Overview The Firetruck is a vehicle in Jailbreak ''added in the Fire Update. It costs $175,000 and has 2 unique features: an interactive ladder and a water cannon that can extinguish fires and push back nearby players. It spawns at the Fire Station. Usage The Firetruck is deemed useful when fending off police officers or a large group of criminals. The Firetruck's water cannon (enabled by pressing G or the hotbar button) can stun the attacker(s) and nearby teammates. However, even though the players caught in the water beam cannot escape, they can still use guns to attack you, and will eventually be pushed out of range & can escape. This vehicle is incredibly slow and can be outclassed even by the Monster Truck in terms of speed. The Firetruck's water cannon can be used to quickly extinguish fires made by players, lightning, and/or rockets. Simply press G it in front of a fire and it will be quenched. This allows you to destroy roadblocks made by trolls or the opposing team. However, while using the vehicle, the water cannon can't be rotated. Putting out a fire regularly grants $100 and $120 for VIP Gamepass owners. The Firetruck's ladder is also a useful mechanic; It can be used to reach the top of some low leveled buildings which allow you to gain a height advantage. It can also do it with both Police Station 1 and Police Station 2 if you need a helicopter and don't have a keycard. You can use it to 'snipe' unsuspecting enemies below.The ladder can still be toggled by people who don't own the Firetruck. Criticism Acceleration Though the Firetruck can be a great vehicle for Cargo Train and Passenger Train robbery heists, for versatility, by putting out fires and having a defensive capabilities against enemy groups, & being great at off-roading; it is known as the worst vehicle in terms of acceleration, due to the fact that the Monster Truck and Camaro outclasses its acceleration. Worse acceleration means that the vehicle will slow down when climbing up hills or on sloped surfaces, but cannot climb at steeper hills off-road. Seating Capacity It is also criticized for poor seating capacity in such a large vehicle that can make use for more than 2 seats. Putting Out Fires Despite the Firetruck's water cannon being powerful enough to push back players, putting out fires takes a surprisingly long time and only rewards $100 ($120 if you have the VIP Gamepass), which is quite underpaying. Many players think the time it takes to put out fires should be reduced and successfully putting out fires should reward more money. Gallery e8178200cdbc40b2b46a830987bcb0b8.png|''The front of the Fire Truck. 5efd18adaa91768a2fb0b70e1a96bd79.png|''The right side of the Fire Truck.'' 8e18c6249e4a4a3eb8b669f940190399.png|''The left side of the Fire Truck.'' 396762e8498c3a340a3a1d8a989f999d.png|''The back of the Fire Truck.'' 5b2b2b5d4b889105260960119807da4a.png|''The top of the Fire Truck.'' Firetruck7.png|The Fire Truck with sirens. The Fire Truck with the ladder.png|''The Firetruck with the ladder up.'' Trivia * The vehicle was added to the game in the Firefighting Update. * There was a glitch where if the water cannon was activated and the Firetruck de-spawned, the water would still be present in a permanent state, causing an "invisible wall" that would permanently push players back. To see this glitch in action before it's removal, click here. * The Firetruck originally only spawned in yellow, grey, and blue; but it now only spawns in red. * Like the Camaro at the Police Stations, the SUV, the BlackHawk, the UFO, and the Helicopter; the Firetruck only spawns in one color. * Many people have rumored that this vehicle would be added during the 2B Visits Update, but this was later proven false. * This vehicle has been highly requested and has been speculated since the Official Release of Jailbreak when the Fire Station came. * This is the longest land vehicle in the game, beating the Mustang. * When first added, putting out fires wouldn't give you anything. * Players can troll other people by toggling the ladder, upsetting lots of people. * The Firetruck's water cannon is the only type of water to be able to put out Fires, as both river water and rain cannot put them out. * The Jailbreak Fire Truck design is slightly different from fire trucks in real-life. Profile-wise it appears to modeled off typical American fire service trucks; lengthy, but shorter than European equivalents. Contradicting this, however, is the appearance of the truck in itself. American Fire Trucks are usually quite decorative with striping, chrome panels and bumpers separate from the body design and extending out noticeably from the front and rear fasciae. The in-game truck lacks any of these attributes, and thus appears to be decidedly more modern in design and therefore European (bodywork imbedded bumpers and an overall cleaner and more functional look). *This vehicle is beaten by the Camaro in a short distance race due to poor acceleration. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles with a Special Ability Category:Special Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Two Seat Vehicles